Sheldon's Big Secret
by Herbert J Schlomiczaihjioanego
Summary: Sheldon has a big secret to share with Penny and Leonard.
1. Chapter 1: The Blig Blang Thleory

It was a nice, dreamy night in wherever the hell "The Big Bang Theory" takes place, when Leonard and Penny were watching GEEKY television. Suddenly, Sheldon came in, screaming. "BAZINGA!"™™™ He looked very excited. "Hey Sheldon, why are you so excited?" Penny asked. "Oh, I can't tell you guys. You wouldn't understand for a few minutes" Sheldon said. "Why wouldn't we understand" Raj said. "BAZINGA!"™™™™ Sheldon said. "Oh, it's **SO CLOSE!**" he said excitedly. "Sheldon, what is it?" Penny asked. "Tell you what, Penny, I'll tell you in secret. Come with me in this closet!" Sheldon said, very excited, as he and Penny went into the closet. "I've got a really big secret to share with all of you!" Sheldon said. "What is it, Sheldon?" Penny said. Just then, Sheldon screamed, "**BAZINGAAAAAAAAAAA**" ™, and disappeared into a cloud of black smoke. Just then, though, Sheldon was replaced by a giant evil snake demon!

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" Penny screamed. But just then, she was impaled by the monster's giant arms. "**I AM OSH KOSH MIGOSH, NOT TO BE CONFUSED WITH OSH KOSH BIGOSH, THE CLOTHING COMPANY. I AM A GIANT EVIL SNAKE DEMON SEALED WITHIN THIS BODY OF SOME STUPID NERD, WHO COULD ONLY BE SET FREE IF HUMANITY COLLECTIVELY SCREAMED MY UNHOLY CHANT A COLLECTIVE ONE BILLION TIMES. BAZINGA. ™. NOW, I SHALL KILL ALL OF YOUR FRIENDS AND DESTROY THE WORLD! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!"** Just then, Osh Kosh Migosh lunged out of the closet, killing Raj! "Oh no this is bad" Raj said as he died. Just then, Osh Kosh Migosh noticed Leonard running away, screaming in a last hope to escape the horrid monster that was actually his closest friend. "**YOU CAN'T RUN FROM ME, LEONARD!**" Osh Kosh Migosh said as he killed Leonard.

**MEANWHILE, IN HYRULE…**

In the halls of Hyrule Castle, 12 days after the incident, the king of Hyrule sat at his throne when Gwonam came flying in! "Your Majesty, Osh Kosh Migosh and his minions have seized the island of Koredai!" he said. "Hmm, how can we help?" The King said. "It is written, 'only Link can defeat Ganon" Gwonam said. "HYAAAH!" Link said. "What's up with Link?" The King said. "HAAAT!" Link said. "There is no time, your sword is enough!" Gwonam said. "Also, it is written, 'only Parappa the Rapper can defeat Osh Kosh Migosh'"

**TO…**

…**BE…**

…**CONTINUED…**

**IN…**

…**CHAPTER TWO!**

**PARAPPA THE CHAPTER!**


	2. Chapter 2: Everyone Gets Kidnapped

A/N: I was going to make the next chapter in a week, but some guy said to quit it now, so I have to make chapter 2 immediately.

**CHAPTER TWO: EVERYONE GETS KIDNAPPED AND OTHER STUFF.**

Meanwhile, in the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario and Luigi were having a pleasant walk while running away from killer Goombas, Koopas, Piranha Plants, and Banzai Bills. "This is-a good-a day, eh Luigi?" Mario said. "I hope she made lotsa spaghetti!" Luigi said. Suddenly, Toad came bursting out of Peach's Castle! "GUYS, WE HAVE SERIOUS NEWS!" Toad said, "SHELDON COOPER FROM THE BIG BANG THEORY IS ACTUALLY AN EVIL SNAKE DEMON AND HE'S TRYING TO DESTROY THE WORLD!" Mario and Luigi just stared at Toad for a second. "Lotsa spaghetti!" Luigi said. "And Bowser kidnapped the princess!" Toad said. Suddenly, Mario and Luigi bursted towards World 8, where Bowser lived. It took them a while to get through Worlds 1-8, but they made it, only to look in Bowser's throne room and find a shocking surprise!

"_Hey Mario. You got any banana cream pie?"_

It was Donkey Kong. And he kidnapped Bowser. And he looked and sounded like he did in the Donkey Kong Country CGI cartoon. Expand. "Why did you-a kidnap-a Bowser?" Mario said. "I heard Bowser had banana cream pie" Donkey Kong said. So then Mario kidnapped Donkey Kong! "Come on man, I just wanted some banana cream pie" Donkey Kong said in his cage. But then he blew into a horn, which carried a weird noise that sounded like a cross between a vuvuzela and Morgan Freeman's voice all the way to Donkey Kong Island. Diddy Kong was there, making out with Candy Kong behind DK's back. Diddy heard the noise and ran all the way to Bowser's castle, and he then kidnapped Mario! "NO, MARIO!" Toad screamed as he then kidnapped Diddy Kong! "I HATE YOU TOAD!" Luigi screamed as he then kidnapped Toad! "What are you guys doing, anyway?" Peach said, as she looked at everyone who got kidnapped. "I don't know, I was just here for the banana cream pie" Donkey Kong said. "I don't HAVE any banana cream pie" Bowser said. "You could have just said so" Donkey Kong said. Bowser said "…", so he really didn't say anything. "**MWA HA HA, NOW I AM EVIL!**" Luigi said. "Luigi, why would you-a do this?" Mario said. "Nah, I'm not really evil" Luigi said. "Oh, OK" Mario said. But then a giant thwomp (the one from the Bowser's Castle track in Mario Kart 64) came down and everyone died. 

**THE END**

**OF CHAPTER TWO**


	3. Chapter 3: Parappa the Chapter

**CHAPTER 3: PARAPPA THE CHAPTER**

In Parappa Town, the day after the Bowser's Castle incident, Parappa the Rapper was Parappa the Rapping and eating a Parappa the wrap. PJ Berri was there, too. Suddenly, PJ Berri got run over by a government car! Out of it came two government officials. One said, "**HELLO. WOULD YOU HAPPEN TO BE THE ANOMALOUS SUSPECT KNOWN AS PARRAPA THE RAPPER. IF YES, WE NEED TO SPEAK WITH YOU IN PRIVATE. **_**ALONE.**_** IF NOT, PLEASE RESUME YOUR DAY AS IF YOU HAD NEVER SEEN US AND PLEASE WALK INTO THAT VERY UNSUSPICIOUS ALLEYWAY THAT DEFINITELY DOES NOT CONTAIN A DEADLY ASSASSIN WAITING TO SILENCE YOU.**" "Yep, that's me! I'm Parappa the Rapper!" Parappa the Rapper said. "So what do you need to see me for?" Parappa the Rapper said. "**THAT INFORMATION IS CLASSIFIED. IF WE WERE TO TELL YOU HERE, WE WOULD HAVE TO KILL ANY POTENTIAL WITNESSES. NOW PLEASE, GET INTO OUR HIGHLY-SECURE GOVERNMENTAL GOVERNMENT CAR. WE NEED TO DISCUSS THESE MATTERS IN PRIVATE.** "OK, I guess" Parappa said as he walked into the G-Men's car.

When they reached the top-secret government investigation room, Parappa and the G-Men went past hundreds of top-secret government security walls, thousands of top-secret government security guards, and billions of top-secret government security cameras to a small room 20,000 feet below sea level. When Parappa and the G-Men were in the top-secret government investigation room, the other G-Man said, "**YOU KNOW WHAT. FUCK IT. JUST FUCK IT. EVERYBODY KNOWS AT THIS POINT THAT SHELDON COOPER FROM THE POPULAR AMERICAN SITCOM 'THE BIG BANG THEORY' IS ACTUALLY A MILLENIA OLD SNAKE DEMON HELLBENT ON DESTROYING THE WORLD. WE DON'T NEED ALL OF THIS HIGH-END SECURITY CRAP. EVERYONE KNOWS THAT YOU, PARAPPA THE RAPPER, ARE THE ONLY ONE CAPABLE OF DESTROYING THE HORRIBLE EVIL THAT IS OSH KOSH MIGOSH, ALSO KNOWN AS SHELDON J. COOPER. YOU MOST LIKELY HAVE KNOWN ABOUT THIS INFORMATION FOR A LONG TIME. WE JUST WASTED FIVE HOURS GOING THROUGH THIS HIGH-END SECURITY TO PREVENT A LEAK OF INFORMATION THAT EVERYONE AND THEIR MOTHER ALREADY KNOWS. THAT IS IT. I AM ENDING MY PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A LIFE RIGHT HERE AND RIGHT NOW. GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD.**" The G-Man then took a top-secret government cyanide pill and killed himself. The thought of Sheldon Cooper actually being evil was too much for him to bear. Parappa then thought to himself, "Wow, Osh Kosh Migosh must be really powerful! That guy killed himself just thinking about him! What should I do? Oh wait, I know! **I GOTTA BELIEVE!**" Parappa said. Out loud. Even though I just said that he thought it up. I lied before. He actually said it. Lewd.

After realizing that he was going to have to take on an incredibly formidable foe, Parappa went to Chop Chop Master Onion for some training. The whole dojo was completely dark. Until a bright spotlight shone on Chop Chop Master Onion. "**WELCOME**" Chop Chop Master Onion said, "**TO THE FRUITES DOJO.**" "Chop Chop Master Onion, Osh Kosh Migosh is going to destroy the world and only I can defeat him! Please give me the necessary training! I GOTTA BELIEVE!" Parappa said. "Very well" Chop Chop Master Onion said, "But first, let's see if you can challenge my rap (but it sounds like he says "ripe")" Anyways, Chop Chop Master Onion sorta does a silly dance and screams "**HIYYYYYYADADADADACHAAAAA!**"

"KICK, PUNCH! IT'S ALL IN THE MIND! IF YOU WANNA TEST ME, I'M SURE YOU'LL FIND THAT ALL THE THINGS I'LL TEACH YA IS SURE TO BEAT YA, NEVERTHELESS YOU'LL GET A LESSON FROM TEACHER, NOW KICK!" Chop Chop Master Onion rapped.

"Kick!" Parappa rapped.

"PUNCH!" Chop Chop Master Onion rapped.

"Punch!" Parappa rapped

"CHOP!" Chop Chop Master Onion rapped… this doesn't translate well to written word. AT ALL. Seriously, I'm pretty sure that those last few sentences made you want to kill yourself. Sorry, man. Just watch a walkthrough of the first part of Parappa the Rapper or something, i dunno, you get the gist of it. I'll wait.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Are you done yet?

No?

**WHAT'S TAKING YOU SO LONG?! **

…

…

…

…

…

OKAY, YOU KNOW WHAT? I'M GETTING BACK TO THE STORY WHETHER YOU ARE DONE OR NOT. **GOOD BYE**. _**GOOD. BYE.**_

"Good job, Parappa! You can go on to the next stage now!" Chop Chop Master Onion said. "…what's the next stage?" Parappa asked. Chop Chop Master Onion then blew down the walls of the dojo to reveal a giant Tyrannosaurus Rex staring at Parappa, which then let out a terrifying roar in his face! Also, one of it's eyes was a lazor cannon. "_That _is the next stage" Chop Chop Master Onion said to Parappa. "What are you going to do, Parappa?" Chop Chop Master Onion said. "I GOTTA BELIEVE!" Parappa then made a MASSIVE jump, jumping above the T-Rex's face. However, the T-Rex wasn't happy about this. It used it's lazors to attempt to kill Parappa, but he blocked it with his amazing rap-kung-fu. "**ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!**" the Lazor T-Rex roared at Parappa, but Parappa then let out an amazing kung-fu kick on the T-Rex, causing it to scream in agony, and push Parappa back onto the ground. Chop Chop Master Onion only watched, even though this wasn't even part of Parappa's training. It just happened to happen. Parappa used his skateboard to skate away from the Lazor T-Rex's lazors, and got into place for his ultimate attack. He skateboarded up the Lazor T-Rex, all the way up to it's head, and karate chopped the Lazor Cannon, dislodging it from the Tyrannosaurus' head. He then used the lazor cannon to fire lazors at the T-Rex, severely weakening it. The T-Rex then revealed it had a suicide nuke hidden away, which it then activated as it leaped onto Parappa. Parappa then ran towards it, jumped, and let out a devastating kung-fu kick, sending the T-Rex all the way to the moon, which promptly got nuked.

"You have done well, Parappa" Chop Chop Master Onion said, "I think you may just be ready to take on the evils of Osh Kosh Migosh." Parappa then got a determined look on his face as he prepared for the ultimate foe. He had gotta believe.

**TOBECONTINUED**

**INCHAPTERIV**


	4. Chapter 4: Mario Brothers

**CHAPTER 4: WHAT IF THEY HAD MARIO BROTHERS IN THERE**

Meanwhile, in the far reaches of the cosmos, there lied the Comet Observatory. Rosalina was there, reading. What was she reading, you ask? It's not important. What's that, you say? You're gonna leave if I don't tell you what she was reading? FINE. She was reading a book. What did you think she was reading, a cereal box? Oh, wait. You wanted to know what _book_ she was reading? I dunno, a book about stars or some shit. Geez, you ask way too many questions. Anyways, Lubba walked, err, floated over to Rosalina, saying, "cheeeeh" which is Luma talk for "Rosalina, horrible news! Shel-" "Yes, I know, Lubba" Rosalina interrupted, "Sheldon's evil. We've been over this in every chapter. "Cheeeeeeeeeeeeh" Lubba said, which is Luma speak for "**BUT THE MARIO BROTHERS ARE DEAD! PEACH IS DEAD! BOWSER IS DEAD! TOAD IS DEAD! DONKEY KONG IS DEAD! DIDDY KONG IS DEAD! MILLIONS ARE DEAD! MILLIONS ARE DEAD! MILLIONS ARE DEAD!" **Rosalina sighed and said, "I just _knew _this day would come" as she launched down into the Mushroom Kingdom. In the ruins of Bowser's Castle, Rosalina did some magic and conjured up some 1-up mushrooms that revived everybody. At the scene. So Leonard, Penny, and Raj are still dead. "Imma back!" Luigi said. "No, you are not a back" Toad said. Luigi gave Toad the death stare. And then Toad pissed his nonexistent pants. Rosalina told them, "Guys, you're lucky I was here to save you guys. I can't do that again, so be careful." Rosalina said, "Especially considering that we need to work together to stop the terror of Osh Kosh Migosh. This is serious" Rosalina said. "Like me" Serious Sam said. "Let's go to Las Vegas!" Luigi said. So they all got onto a bus to go to Las Vegas.

In Las Vegas, Mario and Luigi were walking down the street when they saw a strange guy, who kinda looked like Aiden Pierce from WATCH_DOGS, telling them to come closer. "Hey, guys, you wanna buy some shrooms?" the drug dealer said. "OK!" Mario and Luigi said. They then looked at the shrooms.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMH$%%%%%%$XHH MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMX%+/+%XHMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM##### MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMH$$$$$X$XXH MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM HHMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM##### MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM HXXHHHHH MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMHXH MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM##### MMMMMMMMMMMMM##MM#MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM $%$H MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM##### MMMMMMMMMM#M X$$$$XH MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM##### MMMMMMMMM $/;;;;/++%XHMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM##### MMMMMMMM$;:::::;/++%%$ MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM##### MMMMMM +::::::::;/++%%%$HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM##### MMMMMM+::::::::::;/+%%%$$HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM##### MMMMM%:::::=:::::;;/++%%%$X MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM#MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM##### MMMMH:::::====::;;;/++%%%$$XMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM#M HXX$$XXH MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM##### MMMM+:::::====::;;/++%%%$$XHMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM X+/;;;;;/+%$X MMMMMMMMMMMMMM##### MM#X:;;:::::::::;;/+%%%$$XX MMMMMMMMMMMMM %;::::;;;/+++%%X MMMMMMMMMMMM##### M# ;::;:::::::;;;/++%%%$XXX MMMMMMMMMMM$;:::::::;;/+++%%%%X MMMMMMMMMM##### MM+:::;;:::::;;;;;/++%%%$$$$HMMMMMMMM +::::::::::;;;/++%%%$$$ MMMMMMMMM##### #X::::;;:::::;;;;;;;/++++%%$$ MMMMMM /::::::::::::;;/++%%%%$$$ MMMMMMMM##### ;:::::::::::::::;;;;;;;/++$XHMMMMM /:;::::::::::::;;/++%%%%$$X MMMMMMM##### ;:::::::::::::::::::::;;;;/+%$XHMMMMM+:;:::::===:::::;;/+%%%%$$XXMMMM#MM##### MX;;;;;::::::::::::::::;;/+%$XH MMMM$::;::::====::::;;;/+%%%%%$XXHMMMMMM##### MMX++/;;;;;;;;;;;/++%$XXHH MMMM ;:;:::::=====:::;;;/++%%%%$$XX #MM#M##### MMMMHX$$$$%%%%%%%%%%$XXXHHH MMMMMMM$::;::::::==:::::;;/++%%%%$$XXXM#MMMM#MM# MMMMMMM HHHHHHHHHHH MMMMMMMMMM ;:;;;:::::::::::;;;/++%%%%$$XXXXM#MMMM### MMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM+::;;;::::::::::;;;;/++%%%$$$XX$XM#M#M### MMMMMMMMMMMM HH MMMMMMMMMMMMM#$:::;;::::::::;;;;;;;/++%%%%$$$$$XM#M#M## MMMMMMMMMMMM HHHHH MMMMMMMMMMMH:::::;;:::::::;;;;;;;;;/+++%%%%%$$$X #M### MMMMMMMMMMM HXXX$$XXHH MMMMMMMMM+=::::;;;;:::::;;;;;;;;;;/+++++%%%$$XM#M## MMMMMMMMMMM X$%%%%%$XHH MMMMMMMMH::::::::::::::::::;;:;;;;;;;;;/++%$XX #### MMMMMMMMMMM X$%%%%%%XXH MMMMMMM$=::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;;;/+%$XXHM### MMMMMMMMMMM X$$$$XX$XH MMMMMMMMH::;:::::::::::::::::::::::::::;;;/+%%$XH #### MMMMMMMMMMMMHXXXHHHHH MMMMMMMMMMM%;;;;;;;:::::::::::::::::::::;;;/++%$$XH M#### MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM$/;;;;;:::::::::::;;;/++%%$XXHH M#M### MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMH$%%+%%++++/++%%$$$XXHHHH MM#MM### MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM HXX$$$$$$$$$%%$%%$$$XXHHHHHH MMM#MM#M## MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM HHHHHHHXXHXXXHHHH MMMMMMMMMM#M### MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM HHHHH MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM###M# MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMM##MMMMMMMMMMMM##### MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM#MM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM HHHH MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM##### MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM#MX%/+%$H MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM HHHHHHH MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM##### MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMH+::::;;/++%%X MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM HHXXXXXXXHHH MMMMMMMMMMMM##### MMMMMMMMMMMMMM%:::::::;;/+%%%$HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMHXX$$$%%$$XXHH M###MMMMMMM##### MMMMMMMMMMMM +:::::::::;/++%%$$HMMMMMMMMMMMMM HX$%%%%%%%$XXHH M HH M##MMMM##### MMMMMMMMMMMM+:::::::::::;/+%%%$$HMMMMMMMMMMMM H$%%%%%%%%$$XHH$+/+%X MMMM##### MMMMMMMMMM#$:;:::==::::;;/+%%%$$X MMMMMMMMMMM H$$%%%%$$$$$XX/::::;/+%%HMMM##### MMMMMMMMMM ;:::::===:::;;/+%%%%$$XMMMMMMMMMMM HX$$$$XXXXXXX/:::::;;/%%$HMM##### MMMMMMMMM#%::::::==::::;/++%%%$XXHMMMMMMMMMMM HHHHHHH +:::==:;;/+%%$ ###### MMMMMMMM#H;:;;::::::::;;/++%%%$$XX MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM#H;:::=::;/+%%$XM#MM## MMMMMMMMM/::::::::::;;;;/++%%%$$XX MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM+:;:::::;/+%%$XHM#M## MMMMMMMM%:::;;:::::;;;;;;/+++%%%$$$HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM$::;;::;;;;/++%%$XM### MMMMMMM :::::;;::::;;;;;;;;/;/++++%%$$ MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM ::::::::::;;;;/+$H### MMMMMM#+::::::::::::::::;;;;;;;/+%$XHMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM /:::::::::::::;/+%X ### MMMMMM#%::::::::::::::::::::::;;;/+%$X MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM %++/;;;;;;/+%$XH M### MMMMMMMM+;;;;;:::::::::::::::;;/+%$XXHMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM HHXXX$$$XHH MM##M## MMMMMMMMM$+/;;;;;;;;;;/++%$$XHH MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MM#M#MM#M## MMMMMMMMMM HX$$$$%%%%%%%%%$$XXHHH MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM##MMMMMMMMMM HHH MMMMMM##### MMMMMMMMMMMMMM HHHHHHHHHH MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM HHH MMMMMMM X$%$XH MMM##M### MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM%;:;+%HMMMMMMH$%%%$X MMMM##### MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM HHH MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM%:=::/+%HMMMMM X$XXXH MMMM##### MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM HHHHHH MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMH::::;/+%$ MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM##### MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM HXX$$$XXH MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM /:::;;/+%$ MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM##### MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMHX$%%%%%$XH MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMX::::::::;/%HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM#####

So Mario and Luigi ate the mushrooms. But they didn't get high. They got bigger. Suddenly, Mario became a massive giant, terrorizing Las Vegas! He roared really loud and stuff. "Oh no, Mario's at it again" Peach said. She walked into her Jaeger, and fought the giant Mario. And then everything was good again.

The End

of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5: For Vendetta

**CHAPTER V: FOR VENDETTA**

V (From V for Vendetta) was having a nice walk down the streets of London when Osh Kosh Migosh tried to kill him"**I'M GONNA KILL YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"** Osh Kosh Migosh roared. "Why?" V asked. "**BECAUSE 4CHAN HATES THE BIG BANG THEORYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY**" Osh Kosh Migosh answered. "wat" V said as he ran from the hands of Osh Kosh Migosh. But V didn't just run anywhere, he had a plan. He was running towards the Parliament, where he had a big surprise waiting for the government. He could use Osh Kosh Migosh to spread chaos through London. Sure enough, the police of Scotland Yard showed up, but were obviously outclassed by Osh Kosh Migosh's sheer force. Eric Finch looked, shocked, at Osh Kosh Migosh's awesome power. "Dear… God…" he said as Osh Kosh Migosh stared at him. With a death glare. "**HI**" Osh Kosh Migosh said to Eric Finch. Eric just stood there. Terrified. "Wait a minute" I hear you say, "V for Vendetta takes place in the 1980s. How are they supposed to be around in 2014? And besides, didn't V di-" SHUT UP, MAN. _**SPOILERS. **_**SHIT.** Anyways, uhh… Osh Kosh Migosh… er… brought them back to life. With… his dark magic? Sure, let's go with that. Beautiful. Gorgeous. 10/10. Would do again. Anyways, Osh Kosh Migosh set his sights on V once more, who ran towards the Parliament building. With a clear goal in mind. V climbed onto the roof of the parliament building. He then climbed up to the top of the Elizabeth Tower (Not Big Ben, stooped, that's the bell. Not the tower. STOOPID.) On top of the tower, he saw Osh Kosh Migosh on top of the building. He said, "Remember, Remember, the Fifth of November" "**BUT TODAY'S JULY FOURTH**" Osh Kosh Migosh said. But then, V jumped from the top of Elizabeth Tower, pressing a button, causing the entire Palace of Westminister, including the tower, to EXPLODE! But with that, V was dead. But Osh Kosh Migosh wasn't. Thus, V's death was, unfortunately, in vain.

Parappa the Rapper skated through the war-torn London into the ruins of Westminister Palace, seeing Osh Kosh Migosh emerge from the rubble. "**THAT IDIOT THOUGHT THAT A SIMPLE EXPLOSION COULD KILL ME**." Osh Kosh Migosh said as it then fired a laser at V's corpse. Parappa looked at this and knew what he had to do. It was time to end this war. "I know" Parappa said, "**I GOTTA BELIEVE!**" Parappa skated onto Osh Kosh Migosh's tail, as it looked at him and gave him the death glare. Osh Kosh Migosh grabbed the remains of the clock tower, and tried to impale Parappa with it. But Parappa used his amazing rhythm to dodge Osh Kosh Migosh's power. He skated onto the clock tower, using it to get to Osh Kosh Migosh's face. Osh Kosh realized this, and threw the tower like a lance. Parappa the Rapper was flung across London on the tower. But then Chop Chop Master Onion caught the tower. He said to Parappa, "Welcome" and threw the clock tower right back at Osh Kosh Migosh, impaling him. Thus, Osh Kosh Migosh let out a massive scream. Parappa knew that this was his only chance to finish off Osh Kosh Migosh once and for all! He flew straight into Osh Kosh Migosh, when Chop Chop Master Onion came to him as a hologram. "Parappa, I am giving you my power!" he said. Suddenly, Parappa grew stronger! Then, Sunny, Lammy, PJ Berri, that fry cook guy from the second game, and even Joe Chin lent Parappa their power to finish off Osh Kosh Migosh once and for all! Parappa pulled out one massive karate chop, with the force of all of Parappa's friends, to finish off Osh Kosh before he could do any more damage. This was it. The final battle! Parappa dug his massive karate hand into Osh Kosh Migosh, causing him to split into two pieces, screaming, "**BAZINGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**". Osh Kosh Migosh was no more.

"**I DID IT!" **Parappa said, "**I SAVED THE WORLD!**" Parappa was happy that he saved the world. Gwonam and Link flew down to him.

"Well done, Parappa the Rapper!" Gwonam said. "YOU ARE THE HERO OF THE WORLD!"

"I won!" Parappa said.

"HAAAT!" Link said.

"However, I found the next part of this scroll." Gwonam said.

"Squiggle Squiggle Fish Squiggle?" Parappa thought it said.

"It is written, only Parappa the Rapper can defeat Osh Kosh Migosh" Gwonam said.

"Yep!" Parappa said. 

" 's first form" Gwonam continued. Parappa just stared at Gwonam for 20 minutes, silent.

Osh Kosh Migosh rose, saying "**I'M BACK**".

Parappa said, "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 6**

**A/N: **See, guy in the reviews that said that this "legit has no plot"? I don't know who you are (probably Jontron what with the whole "legit" thing) but it does**. **WHO'S NOT APPRECIATED NOW, **BIATCH**?


	6. Chapter 6: Revenge of the King

**CHAPTER 6: REVENGE OF THE KING**

"Lamp Oil, Rope, Bombs? You want it? It's yours, my friend, as long as you have enough rubees" Morshu said. "HAAAT!" Link screamed at Morshu. "Sorry, Link. I can't give credit. Come back when you're a little.. MMMMMMMMMM…. MMMMMMMMMMM…. MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM" Link and Gwonam left, ready to fight Ganon. So Link went up those weird shelf things and went into a portal into Ganon's lair. However, he was not prepared for what he was about to see.

"I NEED A MONSTAH TO CLOBBAH DAT DERE KIRBEH!" a voice said.

It was **KING DEDEDE!**

"That's what we do best here at N.M.E.!" that guy from the Kirby anime said.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Link screamed. King Dedede just stared at him. Suddenly, though, Link saw Ganondorf in a cage. "NO, NOT INTO THE PIT, IT BUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRNS!" Ganondorf screamed. Escargoon told Ganondorf, "You better get that with a money-back guarantee" as Ganondorf fell down the pit. "You're not ready yet!" Pit said to Ganon. "What're y'all doing in mah lair, anyway?" King Dedede said to Link. "AAAAAAHT!" Link said as he ran towards King Dedede. King Dedede put on his mask from Kirby Super Star Ultra and fired rockets out of his hammer! "hey guys what's going on in here WHAAAAAAAAAAT" Gwonam said as he entered Ganon's lair. And he brought light. "YOU _**DARE**_ BRING LIGHT TO MY LAIR? **YOU MUST DIE!**" Ganon screamed at Gwonam, but Pit said, "Lady Palutena" and Palutena electrocuted Ganon for saying that to a guest.

Then, King Dedede grabbed a battle-axe, and tried to slice Link in two with it. However, Link's backflips avoided the king's swings. Then, as the king decided to order a pizza because he was hungry, Link ran up to him and sliced his mask in two!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" King Dedede screamed as the remains of his mask flew to the floor. Link saw that not only the mask was sliced into two, but so was his face! It turned out that he was wearing another mask! And his real face was that of… Chop Chop Master Onion? "Well, you have found out my secret" the King said. "I am Chop Chop Master Onion. Yes, I actually live a double life as a dojo sensei and a fat, lazy king. It's quite ironic, actually." Link looked at him with sheer confusion. He said, "(w)HAAAAAAT!" Chop Chop Master Onion then removed his face again, revealing that King Dedede's face was under the fake Chop Chop Master Onion face. "Oh, I gots ya good, there!" King Dedede said as he laughed. Oh, did he laugh. He laughed a great laugh. But I'm not telling you what the laugh sounded like. Anyways, feeling angry that he was tricked, Link decided to do what he did best. He pulled out his sword, and swung at the great king's pottery! He threw it all around, causing loads of debris to fly everywhere! "**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**"King Dedede screamed at the top of his lungs, "Oh wait that's not mine. Oops." Despite the pottery not being his, the king grew tired of his guests, so he inhaled Link, Gwonam, Ganondorf, and Pit, and launched them into the skies! Also, his pizza came after that. So at least that's good. "You better get that with a money-back guarantee" Escargoon argued to King Dedede. But he didn't, much to Escargoon's disappointment.

Meanwhile, in Parappa Town, Parappa was pretty upset that he didn't finish off Osh Kosh Migosh. You see, back in London, after the chapter ended, Osh Kosh Migosh ran away, and so Parappa just left. He just left. He just motherfucking piece of shit-ass left. "It's OK bro" Chop Chop Master Onion told Parappa the Rapper. "**NO**" Parappa the Rapper told Chop Chop Master Onion. "You have done your part. Maybe somebody else can take it on. Somebody elsa."

Meanwhile, in the kingdom of Arendelle, Osh Kosh Migosh stared at the castle, and roared.

"Kristoff?" Anna said.

"Yeah?" Kristoff said back.

"What is _**THAT?**_"

**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER FANTASY VII.**


	7. Chapter 7: 7 retpahC

**CHAPTER 7: 7 RETPAHC**

**.IIV YSATNAF RETPAHC NI DEUNITNOC EB OT**

"_**?TAHT**_ si tahW"

.kcab dias ffotsirK "?haeY"

.dias annA "?ffotsirK"

.deraor dna ,eltsac eht ta derats hsogiM hsoK hsO ,ellednerA fo modgnik eht ni ,elihwnaeM

".asle ydobemoS .no ti ekat nac esle ydobemos ebyaM .trap ruoy enod evah uoY" .noinO retsaM pohC pohC dlot reppaR eht apparaP "**ON**" .reppaR eht apparaP dlot noinO retsaM pohC pohC "orb KO s'tI" .tfel ssa-tihs fo eceip gnikcufrehtom tsuj eH .tfel tsuj eH .tfel tsuj apparaP os dna ,yawa nar hsogiM hsoK hsO ,dedne retpahc eht retfa ,nodnoL ni kcab ,ees uoY .hsogiM hsoK hsO ffo hsinif t'ndid eh taht tespu ytterp saw apparaP ,nwoT apparaP ni ,elihwnaeM

.tnemtnioppasid s'noogracsE ot hcum ,t'ndid eh tuB .ededeD gniK ot deugra noogracsE "eetnaraug kcab-yenom a htiw taht teg retteb uoY" .doog s'taht tsael ta oS .taht retfa emac azzip sih ,oslA !seiks eht otni meht dehcnual dna ,tiP dna ,frodnonaG ,manowG ,kniL delahni eh os ,stseug sih fo derit werg gnik eht ,sih gnieb ton yrettop eht etipseD ".spoO .enim ton s'taht tiaw hO" ,sgnul sih fo pot eht ta demaercs ededeD gniK"**!OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON**" !erehwyreve ylf ot sirbed fo sdaol gnisuac ,dnuora lla ti werht eH !yrettop s'gnik taerg eht ta gnuws dna ,drows sih tuo dellup eH .tseb did eh tahw od ot dediced kniL ,dekcirt saw eh taht yrgna gnileef ,syawynA .ekil dednuos hgual eht tahw uoy gnillet ton m'I tuB .hgual taerg a dehgual eH .hgual eh did ,hO .dehgual eh sa dias ededeD gniK "!ereht ,doog ay stog I ,hO" .ecaf noinO retsaM pohC pohC ekaf eht rednu saw ecaf s'ededeD gniK taht gnilaever ,niaga ecaf sih devomer neht noinO retsaM pohC pohC "!TAAAAAAH)w(" ,dias eH .noisufnoc reehs htiw mih ta dekool kniL ".yllautca ,cinori etiuq s'tI .gnik yzal ,taf a dna iesnes ojod a sa efil elbuod a evil yllautca I ,seY .noinO retsaM pohC pohC ma I" .dias gniK eht "terces ym tuo dnuof evah uoy ,lleW" ?noinO retsaM pohC pohC …fo taht saw ecaf laer sih dnA !ksam rehtona gniraew saw eh taht tuo denrut tI !ecaf sih saw os tub ,owt otni decils saw ksam eht ylno ton taht was kniL .roolf eht ot welf ksam sih fo sniamer eht sa demaercs ededeD gniK "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON"

!owt ni ksam sih decils dna mih ot pu nar kniL ,yrgnuh saw eh esuaceb azzip a redro ot dediced gnik eht sa ,nehT .sgniws s'gnik eht dediova spilfkcab s'kniL ,revewoH .ti htiw owt ni kniL ecils ot deirt dna ,exa-elttab a debbarg ededeD gniK ,nehT

.tseug a ot taht gniyas rof nonaG detucortcele anetulaP dna "anetulaP ydaL" ,dias tiP tub ,manowG ta demaercs nonaG "**!EID TSUM UOY** ?RIAL YM OT THGIL GNIRB ERAD UOY" .thgil thguorb eh dnA .rial s'nonaG deretne eh sa dias manowG "TAAAAAAAAAAHW ereh ni no gniog s'tahw syug yeh" !remmah sih fo tuo stekcor derif dna artlU ratS repuS ybriK morf ksam sih no tup ededeD gniK .ededeD gniK sdrawot nar eh sa dias kniL "!THAAAAAA" .kniL ot dias ededeD gniK "?yawyna ,rial ham ni gniod lla'y er'tahW" .nonaG ot dias tiP "!tey ydaer ton er'uoY" .tip eht nwod llef frodnonaG sa "eetnaraug kcab-yenom a htiw taht teg retteb uoY" ,frodnonaG dlot noogracsE .demaercs frodnonaG "!SNRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUB TI ,TIP EHT OTNI TON ,ON" .egac a ni frodnonaG was kniL ,hguoht ,ylnedduS .mih ta derats tsuj ededeD gniK .demaercs kniL "!HAAAAAAAAAAAAYH"

.dias emina ybriK eht morf yug taht "!.E.M.N ta ereh tseb od ew tahw s'tahT"

**!EDEDED GNIK** saw tI

.dias eciov a "!HEBRIK ERED TAD HABBOLC OT HATSNOM A DEEN I"

.ees ot tuoba saw eh tahw rof deraperp ton saw eh ,revewoH .rial s'nonaG otni latrop a otni tnew dna sgniht flehs driew esoht pu tnew kniL oS .nonaG thgif ot ydaer ,tfel manowG dna kniL "MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM .…MMMMMMMMMMM .…MMMMMMMMMM ..elttil a er'uoy nehw kcab emoC .tiderc evig t'nac I .kniL ,yrroS" .uhsroM ta demaercs kniL "!TAAAH" .dias uhsroM "seebur hguone evah uoy sa gnol sa ,dneirf ym ,sruoy s'tI ?ti tnaw uoY ?sbmoB ,epoR ,liO pmaL"

**GNIK EHT FO EGNEVER :6 RETPAHC**

**6 RETPAHC NI DEUNITNOC EB OT**

"-UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUF" ,dias apparaP

."**KCAB M'I**" gniyas ,esor hsogiM hsoK hsO

.tnelis ,setunim 02 rof manowG ta derats tsuj apparaP .deunitnoc manowG "mrof tsrif s' "

.dias apparaP "!peY"

.dias manowG "hsogiM hsoK hsO taefed nac reppaR eht apparaP ylno ,nettirw si tI"

.dias ti thguoht apparaP "?elggiuqS hsiF elggiuqS elggiuqS"

.dias manowG ".llorcs siht fo trap txen eht dnuof I ,revewoH"

.dias kniL "!TAAAH"

.dias apparaP "!now I"

"!DLROW EHT FO OREH EHT ERA UOY" .dias manowG "!reppaR eht apparaP ,enod lleW"

.mih ot nwod welf kniL dna manowG .dlrow eht devas eh taht yppah saw apparaP "**!DLROW EHT DEVAS I**" ,dias apparaP "!TI DID I"

.erom on saw hsogiM hsoK hsO ."**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGNIZAB**" ,gnimaercs ,seceip owt otni tilps ot mih gnisuac ,hsogiM hsoK hsO otni dnah etarak evissam sih gud apparaP !elttab lanif ehT .ti saw sihT .egamad erom yna od dluoc eh erofeb hsoK hsO ffo hsinif ot ,sdneirf s'apparaP fo lla fo ecrof eht htiw ,pohc etarak evissam eno tuo dellup apparaP !lla rof dna ecno hsogiM hsoK hsO ffo hsinif ot rewop rieht apparaP tnel nihC eoJ neve dna ,emag dnoces eht morf yug kooc yrf taht ,irreB JP ,ymmaL ,ynnuS ,nehT !regnorts werg apparaP ,ylnedduS .dias eh "!rewop ym uoy gnivig ma I ,apparaP" .margoloh a sa mih ot emac noinO retsaM pohC pohC nehw ,hsogiM hsoK hsO otni thgiarts welf eH !lla rof dna ecno hsogiM hsoK hsO ffo hsinif ot ecnahc ylno sih saw siht taht wenk apparaP .maercs evissam a tuo tel hsogiM hsoK hsO ,suhT .mih gnilapmi ,hsogiM hsoK hsO ta kcab thgir rewot kcolc eht werht dna "emocleW" ,apparaP ot dias eH .rewot eht thguac noinO retsaM pohC pohC neht tuB .rewot eht no nodnoL ssorca gnulf saw reppaR eht apparaP .ecnal a ekil rewot eht werht dna ,siht dezilaer hsoK hsO .ecaf s'hsogiM hsoK hsO ot teg ot ti gnisu ,rewot kcolc eht otno detaks eH .rewop s'hsogiM hsoK hsO egdod ot mhtyhr gnizama sih desu apparaP tuB .ti htiw apparaP elapmi ot deirt dna ,rewot kcolc eht fo sniamer eht debbarg hsogiM hsoK hsO .eralg htaed eht mih evag dna mih ta dekool ti sa ,liat s'hsogiM hsoK hsO otno detaks apparaP "**!EVEILEB ATTOG I**" ,dias apparaP "wonk I" .raw siht dne ot emit saw tI .od ot dah eh tahw wenk dna siht ta dekool apparaP .esproc s'V ta resal a derif neht ti sa dias hsogiM hsoK hsO "**.EM LLIK DLUOC NOISOLPXE ELPMIS A TAHT THGUOHT TOIDI TAHT**" .elbbur eht morf egreme hsogiM hsoK hsO gniees ,ecalaP retsinimtseW fo sniur eht otni nodnoL nrot-raw eht hguorht detaks reppaR eht apparaP

.niav ni ,yletanutrofnu ,saw htaed s'V ,suhT .t'nsaw hsogiM hsoK hsO tuB .daed saw V ,taht htiw tuB !EDOLPXE ot ,rewot eht gnidulcni ,retsinimtseW fo ecalaP eritne eht gnisuac ,nottub a gnisserp ,rewoT htebazilE fo pot eht morf depmuj V ,neht tuB .dias hsogiM hsoK hsO "**HTRUOF YLUJ S'YADOT TUB**" "rebmevoN fo htfiF eht ,rebmemeR ,rebmemeR" ,dias eH .gnidliub eht fo pot no hsogiM hsoK hsO was eh ,rewot eht fo pot nO ).DIPOOTS .rewot eht toN .lleb eht s'taht ,depoots ,neB giB toN( rewoT htebazilE eht fo pot eht ot pu debmilc neht eH .gnidliub tnemailrap eht fo foor eht otno debmilc V .dnim ni laog raelc a htiW .gnidliub tnemailraP eht sdrawot nar ohw ,erom ecno V no sthgis sih tes hsogiM hsoK hsO ,syawynA .niaga od dluoW .01/01 .suoegroG .lufituaeB .taht htiw og s'tel ,eruS ?cigam krad sih …htiW .efil ot kcab meht thguorb …re …hsogiM hsoK hsO …hhu ,syawynA **.TIHS .**_**SRELIOPS**_ .NAM ,PU TUHS "-id V t'ndid ,sediseb dnA ?4102 ni dnuora eb ot desoppus yeht era woH .s0891 eht ni ecalp sekat attedneV rof V" ,yas uoy raeh I "etunim a tiaW" .deifirreT .ereht doots tsuj cirE .hcniF cirE ot dias hsogiM hsoK hsO "IH" .eralg htaed a htiW .mih ta derats hsogiM hsoK hsO sa dias eh "…doG …raeD" .rewop emosewa s'hsogiM hsoK hsO ta ,dekcohs ,dekool hcniF cirE .ecrof reehs s'hsogiM hsoK hsO yb dessalctuo ylsuoivbo erew tub ,pu dewohs draY dnaltocS fo ecilop eht ,hguone eruS .nodnoL hguorht soahc daerps ot hsogiM hsoK hsO esu dluoc eH .tnemnrevog eht rof gnitiaw esirprus gib a dah eh erehw ,tnemailraP eht sdrawot gninnur saw eH .nalp a dah eh ,erehwyna nur tsuj t'ndid V tuB .hsogiM hsoK hsO fo sdnah eht morf nar eh sa dias V "taw" .derewsna hsogiM hsoK hsO "**YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYROEHT GNAB GIB EHT SETAH NAHC4 ESUACEB**" .deksa V "?yhW" .deraor hsogiM hsoK hsO "**!UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUOY LLIK ANNOG M'I**"mih llik ot deirt hsogiM hsoK hsO nehw nodnoL fo steerts eht nwod klaw ecin a gnivah saw (attedneV rof V morF) V

**ATTEDNEV ROF :V RETPAHC**

4 retpahC fo

dnE ehT

.niaga doog saw gnihtyreve neht dnA .oiraM tnaig eht thguof dna ,regeaJ reh otni deklaw ehS .dias hcaeP "niaga ti ta s'oiraM ,on hO" .ffuts dna duol yllaer deraor eH !sageV saL gnizirorret ,tnaig evissam a emaceb oiraM ,ylnedduS .reggib tog yehT .hgih teg t'ndid yeht tuB .smoorhsum eht eta igiuL dna oiraM oS

(thgir ti od t'ndluoc tub ,smoorhsum fo erutcip IICSA na eb ot desoppus saw siht)

.smoorhs eht ta dekool neht yehT .dias igiuL dna oiraM "!KO" .dias relaed gurd eht "?smoorhs emos yub annaw uoy ,syug ,yeH" .resolc emoc ot meht gnillet ,SGOD_HCTAW morf ecreiP nediA ekil dekool adnik ohw ,yug egnarts a was yeht nehw teerts eht nwod gniklaw erew igiuL dna oiraM ,sageV saL nI

.sageV saL ot og ot sub a otno tog lla yeht oS .dias igiuL "!sageV saL ot og s'teL" .dias maS suoireS "em ekiL" .dias anilasoR "suoires si sihT .hsogiM hsoK hsO fo rorret eht pots ot rehtegot krow ot deen ew taht gniredisnoc yllaicepsE" ,dias anilasoR ".luferac eb os ,niaga taht od t'nac I .syug uoy evas ot ereh saw I ykcul er'uoy ,syuG" ,meht dlot anilasoR .stnap tnetsixenon sih dessip daoT neht dnA .erats htaed eht daoT evag igiuL .dias daoT "kcab a ton era uoy ,oN" .dias igiuL "!kcab ammI" .daed llits era jaR dna ,ynneP ,dranoeL oS .enecs eht tA .ydobyreve deviver taht smoorhsum pu-1 emos pu derujnoc dna cigam emos did anilasoR ,eltsaC s'reswoB fo sniur eht nI .modgniK moorhsuM eht otni nwod dehcnual ehs sa "emoc dluow yad siht wenk tsuj I" ,dias dna dehgis anilasoR "**!DAED ERA SNOILLIM !DAED ERA SNOILLIM !DAED ERA SNOILLIM !DAED SI GNOK YDDID !DAED SI GNOK YEKNOD !DAED SI DAOT !DAED SI RESWOB !DAED SI HCAEP !DAED ERA SREHTORB OIRAM EHT TUB**" rof kaeps amuL si hcihw ,dias abbuL "heeeeeeeeeeeehC" .retpahc yreve ni siht revo neeb ev'eW .live s'nodlehS" ,detpurretni anilasoR "abbuL ,wonk I ,seY" "-lehS !swen elbirroh ,anilasoR" rof klat amuL si hcihw "heeeehc" ,gniyas ,anilasoR ot revo detaolf ,rre ,deklaw abbuL ,syawynA .snoitseuq ynam oot yaw ksa uoy ,zeeG .tihs emos ro srats tuoba koob a ,onnud I ?gnidaer saw ehs koob tahw wonk ot detnaw uoY .tiaw ,hO ?xob laerec a ,gnidaer saw ehs kniht uoy did tahW .koob a gnidaer saw ehS .ENIF ?gnidaer saw ehs tahw uoy llet t'nod I fi evael annog er'uoY ?yas uoy ,taht s'tahW .tnatropmi ton s'tI ?ksa uoy ,gnidaer ehs saw tahW .gnidaer ,ereht saw anilasoR .yrotavresbO temoC eht deil ereht ,somsoc eht fo sehcaer raf eht ni ,elihwnaeM

**EREHT NI SREHTORB OIRAM DAH YEHT FI TAHW :4 RETPAHC**

**VIRETPAHCNI**

**DEUNITNOCEBOT**

.eveileb attog dah eH .eof etamitlu eht rof deraperp eh sa ecaf sih no kool denimreted a tog neht apparaP ".hsogiM hsoK hsO fo slive eht no ekat ot ydaer eb tsuj yam uoy kniht I" ,dias noinO retsaM pohC pohC "apparaP ,llew enod evah uoY"

.dekun tog yltpmorp hcihw ,noom eht ot yaw eht lla xeR-T eht gnidnes ,kcik uf-gnuk gnitatsaved a tuo tel dna ,depmuj ,ti sdrawot nar neht apparaP .apparaP otno depael ti sa detavitca neht ti hcihw ,yawa neddih ekun edicius a dah ti delaever neht xeR-T ehT .ti gninekaew ylereves ,xeR-T eht ta srozal erif ot nonnac rozal eht desu neht eH .daeh 'suruasonnaryT eht morf ti gnigdolsid ,nonnaC rozaL eht deppohc etarak dna ,daeh s'ti ot pu yaw eht lla ,xeR-T rozaL eht pu dedraobetaks eH .kcatta etamitlu sih rof ecalp otni tog dna ,srozal s'xeR-T rozaL eht morf yawa etaks ot draobetaks sih desu apparaP .neppah ot deneppah tsuj tI .gniniart s'apparaP fo trap neve t'nsaw siht hguoht neve ,dehctaw ylno noinO retsaM pohC pohC .dnuorg eht otno kcab apparaP hsup dna ,ynoga ni maercs ot ti gnisuac ,xeR-T eht no kcik uf-gnuk gnizama na tuo tel neht apparaP tub ,apparaP ta deraor xeR-T rozaL eht "**!RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR**" .uf-gnuk-par gnizama sih htiw ti dekcolb eh tub ,apparaP llik ot tpmetta ot srozal s'ti desu tI .siht tuoba yppah t'nsaw xeR-T eht ,revewoH .ecaf s'xeR-T eht evoba gnipmuj ,pmuj EVISSAM a edam neht apparaP "!EVEILEB ATTOG I" .dias noinO retsaM pohC pohC "?apparaP ,od ot gniog uoy era tahW" .apparaP ot dias noinO retsaM pohC pohC "egats txen eht si tahT" .nonnac rozal a saw seye s'ti fo eno ,oslA !ecaf sih ni raor gniyfirret a tuo tel neht hcihw ,apparaP ta gnirats xeR suruasonnaryT tnaig a laever ot ojod eht fo sllaw eht nwod welb neht noinO retsaM pohC pohC .deksa apparaP "?egats txen eht s'tahw…" .dias noinO retsaM pohC pohC "!won egats txen eht ot no og nac uoY !apparaP ,boj dooG"

_**.EYB .DOOG**_** .EYB DOOG** .TON RO ENOD ERA UOY REHTEHW YROTS EHT OT KCAB GNITTEG M'I ?TAHW WONK UOY ,YAKO

…

…

…

…

…

**!?GNOL OS UOY GNIKAT S'TAHW**

?oN

?tey enod uoy erA

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

.tiaw ll'I .ti fo tsig eht teg uoy ,onnud i ,gnihtemos ro reppaR eht apparaP fo trap tsrif eht fo hguorhtklaw a hctaw tsuJ .nam ,yrroS .flesruoy llik ot tnaw uoy edam secnetnes wef tsal esoht taht erus ytterp m'I ,ylsuoireS .LLA TA .drow nettirw ot llew etalsnart t'nseod siht …deppar noinO retsaM pohC pohC "!POHC"

deppar apparaP "!hcnuP"

.deppar noinO retsaM pohC pohC "!HCNUP"

.deppar apparaP "!kciK"

.deppar noinO retsaM pohC pohC "!KCIK WON ,REHCAET MORF NOSSEL A TEG LL'UOY SSELEHTREVEN ,AY TAEB OT ERUS SI AY HCAET LL'I SGNIHT EHT LLA TAHT DNIF LL'UOY ERUS M'I ,EM TSET ANNAW UOY FI !DNIM EHT NI LLA S'TI !HCNUP ,KCIK"

"**!AAAAAHCADADADADAYYYYYYIH**" smaercs dna ecnad yllis a seod atros noinO retsaM pohC pohC ,syawynA ")"epir" syas eh ekil sdnuos ti tub( par ym egnellahc nac uoy fi ees s'tel ,tsrif tuB" ,dias noinO retsaM pohC pohC "llew yreV" .dias apparaP "!EVEILEB ATTOG I !gniniart yrassecen eht em evig esaelP !mih taefed nac I ylno dna dlrow eht yortsed ot gniog si hsogiM hsoK hsO ,noinO retsaM pohC pohC" "**.OJOD SETIURF EHT OT**" ,dias noinO retsaM pohC pohC "**EMOCLEW**" .noinO retsaM pohC pohC no enohs thgiltops thgirb a litnU .krad yletelpmoc saw ojod elohw ehT .gniniart emos rof noinO retsaM pohC pohC ot tnew apparaP ,eof elbadimrof ylbidercni na no ekat ot evah ot gniog saw eh taht gnizilaer retfA

.dweL .ti dias yllautca eH .erofeb deil I .pu ti thguoht eh taht dias tsuj I hguoht nevE .duol tuO .dias apparaP "!EVEILEB ATTOG I !wonk I ,tiaw hO ?od I dluohs tahW !mih tuoba gnikniht tsuj flesmih dellik yug tahT !lufrewop yllaer eb tsum hsogiM hsoK hsO ,woW" ,flesmih ot thguoht neht apparaP .raeb ot mih rof hcum oot saw live gnieb yllautca repooC nodlehS fo thguoht ehT .flesmih dellik dna llip edinayc tnemnrevog terces-pot a koot neht naM-G ehT "**.DLROW LEURC EYBDOOG .WON THGIR DNA EREH THGIR EFIL A ROF ESUCXE CITEHTAP YM GNIDNE MA I .TI SI TAHT .SWONK YDAERLA REHTOM RIEHT DNA ENOYREVE TAHT NOITAMROFNI FO KAEL A TNEVERP OT YTIRUCES DNE-HGIH SIHT HGUORHT GNIOG SRUOH EVIF DETSAW TSUJ EW .EMIT GNOL A ROF NOITAMROFNI SIHT TUOBA NWONK EVAH YLEKIL TSOM UOY .REPOOC .J NODLEHS SA NWONK OSLA ,HSOGIM HSOK HSO SI TAHT LIVE ELBIRROH EHT GNIYORTSED FO ELBAPAC ENO YLNO EHT ERA ,REPPAR EHT APPARAP ,UOY TAHT SWONK ENOYREVE .PARC YTIRUCES DNE-HGIH SIHT FO LLA DEEN T'NOD EW .DLROW EHT GNIYORTSED NO TNEBLLEH NOMED EKANS DLO AINELLIM A YLLAUTCA SI 'YROEHT GNAB GIB EHT' MOCTIS NACIREMA RALUPOP EHT MORF REPOOC NODLEHS TAHT TNIOP SIHT TA SWONK YDOBYREVE .TI KCUF TSUJ .TI KCUF .TAHW WONK UOY**" ,dias naM-G rehto eht ,moor noitagitsevni tnemnrevog terces-pot eht ni erew neM-G eht dna apparaP nehW .level aes woleb teef 000,02 moor llams a ot saremac ytiruces tnemnrevog terces-pot fo snoillib dna ,sdraug ytiruces tnemnrevog terces-pot fo sdnasuoht ,sllaw ytiruces tnemnrevog terces-pot fo sderdnuh tsap tnew neM-G eht dna apparaP ,moor noitagitsevni tnemnrevog terces-pot eht dehcaer yeht nehW

.rac s'neM-G eht otni deklaw eh sa dias apparaP "sseug I ,KO" **.ETAVIRP NI SRETTAM ESEHT SSUCSID OT DEEN EW .RAC TNEMNREVOG LATNEMNREVOG ERUCES-YLHGIH RUO OTNI TEG ,ESAELP WON .SESSENTIW LAITNETOP YNA LLIK OT EVAH DLUOW EW ,EREH UOY LLET OT EREW EW FI .DEIFISSALC SI NOITAMROFNI TAHT**" .dias reppaR eht apparaP "?rof em ees ot deen uoy od tahw oS" .dias reppaR eht apparaP "!reppaR eht apparaP m'I !em s'taht ,peY" "**.UOY ECNELIS OT GNITIAW NISSASSA YLDAED A NIATNOC TON SEOD YLETINIFED TAHT YAWYELLA SUOICIPSUSNU YREV TAHT OTNI KLAW ESAELP DNA SU NEES REVEN DAH UOY FI SA YAD RUOY EMUSER ESAELP ,TON FI .ENOLA .ETAVIRP NI UOY HTIW KAEPS OT DEEN EW ,SEY FI .REPPAR EHT APARRAP SA NWONK TCEPSUS SUOLAMONA EHT EB OT NEPPAH UOY DLUOW .OLLEH**" ,dias enO .slaiciffo tnemnrevog owt emac ti fo tuO !rac tnemnrevog a yb revo nur tog irreB JP ,ylnedduS .oot ,ereht saw irreB JP .parw eht apparaP a gnitae dna gnippaR eht apparaP saw reppaR eht apparaP ,tnedicni eltsaC s'reswoB eht retfa yad eht ,nwoT apparaP nI

**RETPAHC EHT APPARAP :3 RETPAHC**

**OWT RETPAHC FO**

**DNE EHT**

.deid enoyreve dna nwod emac )46 traK oiraM ni kcart eltsaC s'reswoB eht morf eno eht( pmowht tnaig a neht tuB .dias oiraM "KO ,hO" .dias igiuL "live yllaer ton m'I ,haN" .dias oiraM "?siht od a-uoy dluow yhw ,igiuL" .dias igiuL "**!LIVE MA I WON ,AH AH AWM**" .gnihtyna yas t'ndid yllaer eh os ,"…" dias reswoB .dias gnoK yeknoD "os dias tsuj evah dluoc uoY" .dias reswoB "eip maerc ananab yna EVAH t'nod I" .dias gnoK yeknoD "eip maerc ananab eht rof ereh tsuj saw I ,wonk t'nod I" .deppandik tog ohw enoyreve ta dekool ehs sa ,dias hcaeP "?yawyna ,gniod syug uoy era tahW" !daoT deppandik neht eh sa demaercs igiuL "!DAOT UOY ETAH I" !gnoK yddiD deppandik neht eh sa demaercs daoT "!OIRAM ,ON" !oiraM deppandik neht eh dna ,eltsac s'reswoB ot yaw eht lla nar dna esion eht draeh yddiD .kcab s'KD dniheb gnoK ydnaC htiw tuo gnikam ,ereht saw gnoK yddiD .dnalsI gnoK yeknoD ot yaw eht lla eciov s'nameerF nagroM dna alezuvuv a neewteb ssorc a ekil dednuos taht esion driew a deirrac hcihw ,nroh a otni welb eh neht tuB .egac sih ni dias gnoK yeknoD "eip maerc ananab emos detnaw tsuj I ,nam no emoC" !gnoK yeknoD deppandik oiraM neht oS .dias gnoK yeknoD "eip maerc ananab dah reswoB draeh I" .dias oiraM "?reswoB a-pandik a-uoy did yhW" .dnapxE .nootrac IGC yrtnuoC gnoK yeknoD eht ni did eh ekil dednuos dna dekool eh dnA .reswoB deppandik eh dnA .gnoK yeknoD saw tI

"?eip maerc ananab yna tog uoY .oiraM yeH"

!esirprus gnikcohs a dnif dna moor enorht s'reswoB ni kool ot ylno ,ti edam yeht tub ,8-1 sdlroW hguorht teg ot elihw a meht koot tI .devil reswoB erehw ,8 dlroW sdrawot detsrub igiuL dna oiraM ,ylnedduS .dias daoT "!ssecnirp eht deppandik reswoB dnA" .dias igiuL "!ittehgaps astoL" .dnoces a rof daoT ta derats tsuj igiuL dna oiraM "!DLROW EHT YORTSED OT GNIYRT S'EH DNA NOMED EKANS LIVE NA YLLAUTCA SI YROEHT GNAB GIB EHT MORF REPOOC NODLEHS" ,dias daoT "!SWEN SUOIRES EVAH EW ,SYUG" !eltsaC s'hcaeP fo tuo gnitsrub emac daoT ,ylnedduS .dias igiuL "!ittehgaps astol edam ehs epoh I" .dias oiraM "?igiuL he ,yad a-doog a-si sihT" .slliB iaznaB dna ,stnalP ahnariP ,sapooK ,sabmooG rellik morf yawa gninnur elihw klaw tnasaelp a gnivah erew igiuL dna oiraM ,modgniK moorhsuM eht ni ,elihwnaeM

**.FFUTS REHTO DNA DEPPANDIK STEG ENOYREVE :OWT RETPAHC**

**!RETPAHC EHT APPARAP**

…**!OWT RETPAHC…**

**NI**

…**DEUNITNOC…**

…**EB…**

**OT**

"'hsogiM hsoK hsO taefed nac reppaR eht apparaP ylno' ,nettirw si ti ,oslA" .dias manowG "!hguone si drows ruoy ,emit on si erehT" .dias kniL "!TAAAH" .dias gniK ehT "?kniL htiw pu s'tahW" .dias kniL "!HAAAYH" .dias manowG "nonaG taefed nac kniL ylno' ,nettirw si tI" .dias gniK ehT "?pleh ew nac woh ,mmH" .dias eh "!iaderoK fo dnalsi eht dezies evah snoinim sih dna hsogiM hsoK hsO ,ytsejaM ruoY" !ni gniylf emac manowG nehw enorht sih ta tas eluryH fo gnik eht ,tnedicni eht retfa syad 21 ,eltsaC eluryH fo sllah eht nI

…**ELURYH NI ,ELIHWNAEM**

.dranoeL dellik eh sa dias hsogiM hsoK hsO "**!DRANOEL ,EM MORF NUR T'NAC UOY**" .dneirf tsesolc sih yllautca saw taht retsnom dirroh eht epacse ot epoh tsal a ni gnimaercs ,yawa gninnur dranoeL deciton hsogiM hsoK hsO ,neht tsuJ .deid eh sa dias jaR "dab si siht on hO" !jaR gnillik ,tesolc eht fo tuo degnul hsogiM hsoK hsO ,neht tsuJ **"!AHAHAHAHAHAWM !DLROW EHT YORTSED DNA SDNEIRF RUOY FO LLA LLIK LLAHS I ,WON .™ .AGNIZAB .SEMIT NOILLIB ENO EVITCELLOC A TNAHC YLOHNU YM DEMAERCS YLEVITCELLOC YTINAMUH FI EERF TES EB YLNO DLUOC OHW ,DREN DIPUTS EMOS FO YDOB SIHT NIHTIW DELAES NOMED EKANS LIVE TNAIG A MA I .YNAPMOC GNIHTOLC EHT ,HSOGIB HSOK HSO HTIW DESUFNOC EB OT TON ,HSOGIM HSOK HSO MA I**" .smra tnaig s'retsnom eht yb delapmi saw ehs ,neht tsuj tuB .demaercs ynneP "?DENEPPAH TSUJ TAHW"

!nomed ekans live tnaig a yb decalper saw nodlehS ,hguoht ,neht tsuJ .ekoms kcalb fo duolc a otni deraeppasid dna ,™ "**AAAAAAAAAAAGNIZAB**" ,demaercs nodlehS ,neht tsuJ .dias ynneP "?nodlehS ,ti si tahW" .dias nodlehS "!uoy fo lla htiw erahs ot terces gib yllaer a tog ev'I" .tesolc eht otni tnew ynneP dna eh sa ,deticxe yrev ,dias nodlehS "!tesolc siht ni em htiw emoC .terces ni uoy llet ll'I ,ynneP ,tahw uoy lleT" .deksa ynneP "?ti si tahw ,nodlehS" .yldeticxe dias eh "!**ESOLC OS** s'ti ,hO" .dias nodlehS ™™™™"!AGNIZAB" .dias jaR "dnatsrednu ew t'ndluow yhW" .dias nodlehS "setunim wef a rof dnatsrednu t'ndluow uoY .syug uoy llet t'nac I ,hO" .deksa ynneP "?deticxe os uoy era yhw ,nodlehS yeH" .deticxe yrev dekool eH ™™™"!AGNIZAB" .gnimaercs ,ni emac nodlehS ,ylnedduS .noisivelet YKEEG gnihctaw erew ynneP dna dranoeL nehw ,ecalp sekat "yroehT gnaB giB ehT" lleh eht reverehw ni thgin ymaerd ,ecin a saw tI

**8 RETAHC NI**

**DEUNITNOC EB OT**


	8. Chapter 8: The Glee Club

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Before I begin, I'd like to ask a question to loyal reader "ontheledge" **He states that "OH! I get now! This is not from drugs or alcohol, this dribble comes from being extremely stupid." First of all, thanks for reading, buddy. I really appreciate it. But I don't know what to think of this. What's "dribble"? Do you want this to involve basketball in some form? Or do you just mean "drivel"? Anyhoo, still, I appreciate all of you guys reading my work. ON TO THE SHOW!

**CHAPTER 8: THE GLEE CLUB**

So Parappa was training and stuff in the mountains with Chop Chop Master Onion. However, the "BWAAAAAAAH" he heard. "Oh no, what is it?" he said. He went down to the cave to see the Chorus Kids from Rhythm Heaven. Some dog-human thing said, "Together now!" and the Chorus Kids screamed, "**BWAAAAAAAAAAAH!**" Parappa was bored and beat them up.

"What are you doing here?" Parappa said to the Chorus Kids.

"We're training in the mountains" all of the Chorus Kids said at once.

"Why would you guys be training in the mountains?" Parappa asked.

"Because the Gematsu Leak predicted that we're gonna be in Super Smash Bros. 4. 8/11 + Rhythm Heaven enemy bitch." The Chorus Kids said.

"We should team up to face the evil of Sheldon Cooper!" Parappa the Rapper said to the Chorus Kids.

"I dunno lol" the Chorus Kids said.

"OK" Chop Chop Master Onion said. "But we must train more, Parappa. Then they resumed their training in the mountains, accompanied by the smooth jazz of the Glee Club.

_The End of Chapter 8._

To be continued in Chapter 9. Maybe. I guess. This is just sorta a filler chapter, because I'm in a hurry, and also because Chapter 9 is gonna be something else. You'll see.

Oh, hey, this fic now has more chapters than any other fic I've made. Speaking of which, I think I'm going to incorporate Stanley X into here, in some form. Start the nonexistent hype train.


	9. Chapter 9: Penny's Big Secret

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I've gotten a lot of complaints from you guys about the plot, and how it's stupid, and dumb, and doesn't have to do much with the Big Bang Theory, so I'm changing the plot of this story to improve it for everyone. I want to make this story better, so no more pointless other characters, I'm going to give you what you guys wanted. A REAL story. Also, as an apology to the people I've upset with this story, I've brought Leonard and Penny back to life. Please enjoy this next chapter of the story.

**CHAPTER 9: PENNY'S BIG SECRET**

Penny and Leonard were at Mary Cooper's house, discussing the recent incident with Sheldon. Reports stated that he was heading towards their hometown, so they had to come up with a plan.

"Wow, Sheldon's really done it now" Leonard said, "I'm gonna KILL HIM!"

"No, Leonard!" Penny said. "Perhaps we should fight this not with violence, but with LOVE!"

"I know my Sheldon is in there somewhere!" Mary Cooper said. She was under house arrest for the crime of giving birth to a snake-demon. "I should explain some stuff about Sheldon. Back in the day, I"

[**THIS PART OF THE STORY HAS BEEN DEEMED X-RATED, AND WOULD TOTALLY GET MY ASS BANNED. SORRY GUYS]**

"WHAT" Leonard and Penny said. "Still, I think that I know how to stop him. Without violence. You see, I know about something that Sheldon has wanted for a long time. Sheldon has another big secret. He has a crush on me. He's tried to hide it, but I know. Only I can stop this" Penny said. "And truth be told, I feel the same way"

"But Penny, I thought we had something!" Leonard said.

"I'm sorry, Leonard, I just don't love you! I haven't told you because I didn't want to hurt your feelings." Penny said.

Sure enough, Osh Kosh Migosh, as Sheldon called himself, was right outside of the Cooper's home. Penny came out of the door, and saw Parappa charging at Sheldon! "Die, Monster!" Parappa screamed ruthlessly at Sheldon, as he got onto Sheldon and started clawing at him. "NO!" Penny screamed. She reached into her bag where she grabbed an emergency self-defense handgun given to her by authorities in the wake of the attack. She aimed at the vicious monster tearing at Sheldon, and shot it, putting the dog down. "This is just between Sheldon and I" Penny said. However, Sheldon fell to his feet, too. Penny ran up to him, screaming, "SHELDON!" "**…WHAT… DO… YOU… WANT…..**" the seemingly dying Sheldon said.

"Sheldon, now _I_'ve got a big secret" Penny said to Sheldon.

"…**WHAT IS IT?**" Sheldon said as he lifted Penny up to his head.

"I…"

"I love you"


	10. Chapter 10: True Love

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys, I'm back! Did you miss me?

…

…guys?

…

**CHAPTER 10: TRUE LOVE**

"…I feel the same way" Sheldon said. He turned back into a human and started to kiss Penny. They then went back home to start planning for the wedding. Leonard was disappointed, but Penny told him to stop being such a baby and suck it up. Penny loved Sheldon, and nothing would change that. Several months later, the wedding came, and they had one everlasting kiss that they would remember for generations to come.

10 years later, Sheldon and Penny were looking out in their new suburban home. "Remember that one time where I went crazy?" Sheldon said, looking at his son, Sheldon Junior, as he went on to the bus. "Bazinga!" Sheldon jr. said to his confused classmates. "I can't believe our kids are already going to school!" Penny said to Sheldon. "I can't believe we even have kids" Sheldon said back. Several hours later, Sheldon Cooper Jr and Lisa Cooper arrived home from school. Sheldon started play-fighting with Sheldon Jr. Sheldon Sr. pretended to be Captain Kirk, while Sheldon Jr. took on the role of Captain Picard. They were competing to see who was the better protagonist of Star Trek. But Picard tackled Kirk, who fell to the floor, saying, "Oh man, you got me!"

Meanwhile, Lisa Cooper was playing with her dolls, when Penny asked if she could join in. They ended up doing the same thing as the boys, though, but with dolls. "Come on in, we're gonna watch the new _Avengers _movie!" Sheldon said, as the family got together for a family movie night. "I can't believe how well this has worked out, Sheldon" Penny said. "You see, I had wanted to say how much I loved you for a while, but I thought that you wouldn't feel the same." "Penny, I had always felt this way, I just didn't know how to put it into words." Sheldon said. "You mean… love?" Penny asked. Sheldon thought about it for a second, but then said, "…yes." Sheldon Jr. and Lisa looked at their parents and said, "Sssshh, we're trying to watch the movie!" Sheldon and Penny laughed, and started to watch the movie.

Fifty years later, Sheldon and Penny were in a retirement home, in the last years of their love life. Sheldon Jr. and Penny became executives at Marvel's cinematic division, making movies for children and geeks alike to enjoy. Sheldon had fallen ill, and was laying on what could very well be his deathbed. "Penny…" Penny told him. "Sheldon, what are you going on about? You're gonna be alright! Right?" "I'll see you... tomorrow…" Sheldon said, as he closed his eyes, for one last time. A tear ran down Penny's face. "He was a good man, that Sheldon" Penny said, followed by a great sob, as she broke down into tears. Perhaps Penny would see Sheldon soon.

On the other side.

But as he died, he took the universe with him. He had been waiting sixty years to charge up all of his power to finally end it all. And now the universe was gone.

Isn't it beautiful?

Come home.

_**THE END**_

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Someone said.

**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER ELEVEN.**


	11. Chapter 11: The Thing That Bumps in the

**CHAPTER 11: THE THING THAT BUMPS IN THE NIGHT**

It was 2:00 AM on Colony 9 when many were awoken by a sound.

"**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?**" Someone screamed.

It was Shulk from Xenoblade Chronicles, who was hanging out with his buddies Reyn and Dunban.

"What is it, Shulk?" Reyn asked Shulk.

"I just got a vision from the Monado!" Shulk said. "Have you ever heard of the popular sitcom _The Big Bang Theory_?"

"Nope" Reyn said.

"Good" Shulk said. "But the main character of _The Big Bang Theory_ is actually evil, and will use his powers to end the world" 

"OH, NO!" Reyn said.

"Oh, but the end of the world will be a relief after what he will do to the world before hand" Shulk said with a disturbed tone, "because he's going to turn the world into _CRAPPY FAN FICTION!_"

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!**

"Waht a twist!" M. Night Shyamalan said.

"Why would he do such a thing? What a jerk!" Reyn said to Shulk.

"I know, right?" Shulk said. "But as you and I know, we can change the future! Let's give these beasts a taste of the Monado!" Shulk said.

"Yeah, Reyn time!" Reyn said.

"I'll go get my stuff" Dunban said.

"There is no time, your katana is enough!" Shulk said, as they headed out for the city from The Big Bang Theory.

Or at least they would have, if Xord didn't show up. Oh yeah, I forgot to bring that up. Xord is there. Yeah.

"'**ELLO, MONADO BOY! IT'S YER OLD FRIEND, XORD! 'OPE YOU GOTS SOME GOOD EATS, 'CAUSE I'M FEELIN' PRETTY HUNGRY!**" Xord said.

"Go away, Xord. We've got bigger fish to fry." Shulk said.

"**WOT? WOT 'YA MEAN, 'BIGGER FISH TO FRY'? I'M THE BIGGEST FISH 'ROUND DESE PARTS!**" Xord said.

"You're not even a fish" Reyn said.

"Yeah, we need to kill Osh Kosh Migosh" Shulk said.

Xord sobbed. "**OH… OK.**"

"Do you need someone to talk to?" M. Night Shyamalan said to Xord.

"…**YES**" Xord said.

So then Xord told M. Night Shyamalan all about his problems, such as how humans don't taste that great, and how Metal Face gets all the fame. M. Night Shyamalan is planning to make a movie out of this, titled, "After Mechonis" and will star Will Smith as Xord, and Jaden Smith as Metal Face. "How Can Monados Be Real If Our Eyes Arent Real" Metal Face says in the trailer.

"Well, then, let's go" Shulk said to Reyn and Dunban, who were bored to sleep by Xord's spiel. "That would make a terrible movie" Dunban said. So, they headed to the Atlantic Ocean, which Osh Kosh Migosh was crossing in order to reach the town where The Big Bang Theory takes place, where Penny and Leonard would be resurrected and Osh Kosh Migosh would marry Penny and end the world and whatnot. Say, what about Raj? He died in the first chapter, and never came back. Poor Raj. Everyone forgot about him. Anyways,

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**IN CHAPTER 12.**


	12. Chapter 12: Chapter 11 The Sqeakuel

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS IS IMPORTANT: I MAY BUMP THIS STORY UP TO AN M RATING FOR THE FOLLOWING CHAPTERS. JUST AN FYI, DON'T BE SURPRISED IF THIS HAPPENS. OKAY. WE COOL? WE COOL. ON TO THE STORY. I'LL STOP TYPING IN BOLD, TOO. JUST BECAUSE I LOVE YOU GUYS. EVEN THE ONES THAT CALL MY STORY DRIBBLE. WHATEVER THAT MEANS. OKAY, NOW ON TO THE STORY FOR REAL.**

**CHAPTER 12: THIS SHOULD HAVE BEEN PART OF CHAPTER 11**

Okay so Shulk, Dunban, and Reyn were surfing across the Atlantic Ocean to AMERICA, and then they saw Osh Kosh Migosh, terrorizing an aircraft carrier. "COME HERE BACK!" Shulk said, as they got on the carrier. "**TASTE THE POWER OF THE MONADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**" Shulk screamed as he ran towards Osh Kosh Migosh with his Monado, until he got a vision of Osh Kosh Migosh atomizing him, which caused him to run for the hills. Metaphorically. After all, they are in the middle of the ocean. However, the battle was interrupted by the sound of a dying animal, and a horrid stench. It was Squidward. He was practicing for the clarinet recital, when he heard Osh Kosh Migosh screeching in pain. Shulk tried to take this opportunity but Osh Kosh Migosh tore a hole in space and time, and flew through it!

Reyn said, "Quick, Shulk, let's go through the hole!" So Shulk started running towards the tear in space and time, until the Monado gave him a vision.

"WAIT, NO!" Shulk said.

"Why not?" Dunban asked.

"I just got a vision of the Monado, showing us dying in the vacuum of space while Osh KOsh Migosh terrorizes the city where he used to live. He's still going that way, and if we go through the tear, we'll die in the vacuum of space!" Shulk explained.

"Okay, let's keep going" Reyn said, and they continued to make their way for AMERICA, where Penny and Leonard were.

"I wonder, though…" Shulk said.

"Where is this space-dimension?"

**TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 13**

"Who ARE you barnacleheads?" Squidward asked.


	13. Chapter 13: Bum Bums

**CHAPTER 13: BUM BUMS**

hey

hey

bum bums


End file.
